Dread
| polarities = | users = Stalker }} Dread là một cây cung sử dụng những mũi tên gai góc, được Stalker sử dụng làm vũ khí đặc trưng của mình. Vũ khí này được bán với giá . Dread không thể mua một cách riêng lẻ, nhưng nó được bán trong What Stalker? bundle. Stalker khi bị đánh bại và chạy trốn có thể rơi ra blueprint của nó. Đặc tính Vũ khí này chủ yếu gây ra sát thương dạng Lợi thế: *High damage – hữu dụng khi đánh lại Infested, Flesh and Cloned Flesh. *Tỉ lệ chí mạng cao nhất trong các loại vũ khí, sánh ngang với Amprex và Synapse. *Tỉ lệ chí mạng cao nhất trong các loại cung **Có thể gây ra red criticals với mod Point Strike rank 4. *Silent (không gây ra tiếng động). *Có thể làm choáng Ancients mỗi khi đánh trúng, kể cả với những phát bắn khi chưa kéo căng dây cung, rất có ích trong các nhiệm vụ Infested/Void, khi mà bọn Ancients level cao rất khó chịu. *Có thể đâm xuyên qua nhiều kẻ địch *The bow exclusive mod Thunderbolt makes this weapon more devastating against groups of enemies. *Sử dụng mod Thunderbolt khiến cho vũ khí này trở nên hủy diệt đối với những nhóm lớn kẻ địch **Tuy nhiên điều này khiến vũ khí này lệ thuộc vào sát thương cơ bản, và không thể chí mạng. *Những cú bắn khi kéo căng dây cung sẽ luôn có Punch Through. **Cho phép bắn trúng nhiều kẻ địch đứng thành 1 hàng. *Tăng accuracy (độ chính xác) khi nhắm. Bất lợi: *Lệ thuộc quá nhiều vào khả năng chí mạng, khiến nó yếu khi đối đầu với kẻ địch object-có nhiều máu *Sát thương thấp: and damage – less effective against Shields or Armor. *Slow fire rate renders Dread ill-suited for close quarters. Tips *Use the Arrow Mutation mod to compensate for the low ammo capacity and regain lost ammo. *Using a build of Shred, Speed Trigger, and/or Vile Acceleration will allow you to charge your bow almost instantly. Notes *In addition to pinning enemies to surfaces, arrows from Dread will dismember foes. **Desecrate will use both enemy dismembered parts as targets (as if there were 2 bodies), potentially yielding 2 drops. *It seems that an arrow that dismembers a foe has a chance to continue, until it hits another surface. (Confirmed, but no solid percentiles (if any) have been noted yet.) *All "charge weapons" (guns) are capable of holding their charge during a sprint. As long as the user starts the charge, they are able to finish the charge while they are still sprinting. This allows more mobility for the user. An example of this is charging the weapon from behind cover, then running into a room firing the bow as soon as an enemy is sighted. **Using elevators and opening co-op doors does not cancel the charge, however hacking consoles and opening lockers will. **Sliding when you are about to hit the ground (from any height) is very useful for keeping your charge instead of losing it by rolling. **While wall running will not cancel the charge, edge grabbing will. *A maxed out Point Strike increases the Dread's critical chance to 125%, guaranteeing normal criticals and as of , a 25% chance to proc Red criticals, approximately doubling the critical damage. *In Conclave, Dread will apply a 2-second proc to the target, each damage tick dealing 3 damage. Trivia *The Dread is unique in that its 'string' glows. Light runs along the string towards the draw point. **This light glows reddish when it is drawn. *Unlike the other bows, the Dread uses arrows with a curved blade for a tip, as opposed to the pointed head of Paris and Paris Prime, or the blunted mace-like head of the Cernos. **When drawing the bow, the arrow's blade rotates from a horizontal to a vertical position, meaning that fully charged shots are fired with their blades vertically. ***Being designed to kill Tenno (and assuming they have at least human like anatomy) fully charged arrows should be fired with their blades horizontal for better intercostal penetration as the arrowhead being parallel to the ribs mean less risk for it to get stuck in bones. Vertical arrowheads are best suited to animals hunting for the same reason, most of them having vertical ribs. *The Dread has a cylindrical object installed near the grip. While its purpose is unknown; it is possibly a laser sight, rangefinder, or other form of optical assist. *Despite the Dread being referred to as the Stalker's calling card, it is strangely available for purchase with Darvo having stock. It is never explained where he attained this stock of the Stalker's weapons, or where the Dread, Despair and Hate are produced. Media dreadmenu.jpg|Banshee w/ white Dread Dread1.png Warframe image (Dread).png|Colour Customization of Dread Dread3.png|Default Colour Warframe 2013-10-14 20-32-23-74.png image3393939:.jpg|700k red CRIT with dread. Not invisible. No forma. Lets Max (Warframe) E45 - Dread Warframe Dread Pro Builds 2 Forma Update 14.8.1 A maximized Dread Warframe Builds - DREAD Become HawkEye (2 forma's) Update 16.7 Patch History }} See also *Stalker, the assassin that uses this weapon. *Hunhow's Gift, a pack of items used by the Shadow Stalker. de:Dread fr:Dread